


Ve a casa, o haz una casa

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: En un mundo donde Derek deja a Scott matar al Alfa y recibir la cura, tiene que averiguar cómo reconstruir su vida, con ayuda de Stiles.Traducción.





	Ve a casa, o haz una casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [go home, or make a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344484) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> lady_ragnell da carta blanca para traducir sus historias, así que aproveché esto para ponerme manos a la obra y dejaros otro de los fics que más me gustaron (sí, tengo muchos). Este maldito fic me hizo sentirme emocionalmente comprometida con un diccionario de Scrabble, es súper triste, pero cierto. 
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

“Ya has tomado tu decisión.”

Decisión no es la palabra correcta. Un plan, quizás. Desde que encontró a Laura, el único plan que Derek había tenido era vengar su muerte y convertirse en el Alfa. Scott desbarató sus planes, o Peter los desbarató al convertir a Scott, porque si Derek se convierte en el Alfa, Scott pasa a ser su manada, su responsabilidad, suyo para observar y enseñar, y Derek solo quiere seguir con su vida sin un beta inexperto en sus talones. Es demasiado joven para tener una manada propia.

(Laura era demasiado joven.)

Pero si Derek deja que Scott lo haga...la cura no es algo seguro. Es una historia infantil, y en lo peor acabaría con Scott con los poderes de un Alfa, incapaz de controlarles y asegurando que ambos sean matados por los Argents. En lo mejor, acaba solo. 

Alguien está respirando fuerte tras él -probablemente Stiles, el resto sabe cómo permanecer callado- y Peter alza la vista hacia él. Sonríe. Lo que quiera que pase, su venganza ha acabado. Kate Argent está muerta, y ella fue la que mató a su familia. Derek ya no puede hacerle daño.

Es su única familia, y Derek ya no puede hacerle daño.

“Derek-” 

Es Scott, cerca de la chica Argent, la que le ha disparado. Derek se aparta a un lado y recibe una última cruel satisfacción al saber que ha sorprendido a su tío al final. “Hazlo.” Si gana los poderes de Alfa entonces Derek luchará contra él y será el final de una forma u otra. 

Scott ni siquiera tiene la valentía de mirar cuando raja la garganta de Peter. Colapsa en sus rodillas y tose y tose y la chica Argent y Stiles corren hacia él.

Derek lo sentiría si hubiera un nuevo Alfa, pero no lo hay. Antes de que cualquiera de los Argents pueda pararle, se transforma y corre hacia el bosque.

Cree oír a Stiles decir su nombre, pero Stiles tiene a Scott para preocuparse ahora, y la policía, y cualquier razón por la cual él y Jackson huelen a hospital y a sangre de otra persona. Derek sigue corriendo.

*

Chris Argent es el primero en aparecer en su puerta, dos días después de todo, cuando Derek vuelve finalmente a su vieja casa familiar, aún cubierta con cinta de la escena del crimen. “Allison me ha dicho lo que pasó anoche. Lo que hiciste por Scott.” 

Derek no se molesta en gruñir. No se molesta en mirar más allá de donde está limpiando la sangre de la pared. “Vete.”

“En lo que a mí respecta, estás a salvo aquí, Derek,” dice Argent, alejándose de la puerta. Bien. Sabe cómo se sienten los hombres lobo sobre el territorio, entonces. “Pero no voy a ser el único cazador que pase por aquí. Kate hizo correr la voz antes de que el Alfa la matase.” 

Si confiase en Argent, le preguntaría qué es lo que se está diciendo sobre Kate. No se molesta en hacer ninguna pregunta. “Ella mató a mi familia.”

“Lo sé.”

“No haré daño a nadie. Y de todos modos estoy permaneciendo bajo el radar. El Sheriff probablemente piense que he matado a Kate.”

Argent se ríe. Aún no suena amigable. “El chico Stiles te ha librado de ello, y de todos modos ya estabas casi limpio para entonces. Sólo ve con cuidado por el bosque durante un tiempo. Se dice que tu tío tenía una manada de perros entrenados que se escaparon la noche en que murió.”

Derek no se molesta en girarse, y Argent no se queda. A no ser que Derek haga daño a alguien, esta es probablemente la última vez que le vea por un un buen tiempo. 

*

Jackson se presenta en su casa una semana después, tan tembloroso y asustado como la noche en que Derek le cogió bajo órdenes de su tío. “Lo quiero. Quiero ser como tú. Vamos.”

Si Derek pudiera, le mordería. Mejor alguien que quiere la mordedura que alguien como Scott, que quería cualquier cosa menos eso. No quiere decir que pueda, sin embargo. “No.”

“¡Te salvé el culo esa noche! No soy un idiota como McCall, ¿vale? Lo quiero. Tú me muerdes, o...le diré al Sheriff que me has amenazado. Él-”

Derek suelta un gruñido y golpea al chico contra una pared, siente como el soporte tiembla. No puede quedarse en la casa mucho más sin que algo se le caiga encima. “No puedo, Jackson. ¿Estás sordo? Solo un Alfa puede morderte.” 

“Pero McCall-”

“No quiero saberlo. Vete, sal de mi propiedad.”

“Jesús,” dice Jackson, y Derek puede oler el miedo. Empuja a Jackson lejos. Jackson va, pero se gira en la puerta. “Deberías haberle matado, lo has jodido todo, y nada-”

“¡Fuera!” no se molesta en contener la transformación, y es la cosa más satisfactoria que ha visto en mucho tiempo, ver a Jackson correr. 

*

Son dos semanas más hasta que Stiles se presenta, llamándole desde el borde del bosque y no caminando sin más hacia su puerta. “Derek. ¡Ey, Derek!”

Derek piensa en pretender que se ha ido, que ha dejado el pueblo. Su coche está escondido y no es como si Stiles fuera a saber alguna vez la diferencia. Ya no le debe nada. 

“Derek, si estás ahí y no estás- Jesús. Esta es la cosa más estúpida-¡Derek!”

Lo más probable es que, incluso si Derek se queda donde está, el chico se quedará ahí gritando su nombre durante cinco minutos antes de entrar a registrar la casa, y es obvio por la comida que ha almacenado que hay alguien en la residencia. Derek sale. “¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stiles?”

“¿Qué, ni un hola? ¿Ningún ‘gracias, Stiles, he oído que has inventado una historia increíble para evitar que tu padre no me arreste’?”

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”

Stiles es listo. Se mantiene lo suficientemente lejos como para que el sentido común de Derek actúe antes de que llegase a él si interara atacarle. “Uh, ¿por qué he estado castigado para la eternidad y esta es la primera vez que he conseguido salir? Bueno, aún estoy de alguna manera castigado, pero tengo tiempo libre para visitas al hospital y mi padre dice que quizás considere dejarme salir antes de que vaya a la universidad, así que hay espacio para la negociación.” 

Derek aprieta los dientes, pero consigue no transformarse. “Eso aún no explica por qué estás aquí. Scott ya no necesita mi ayuda.”

“Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, tío. Ya sabes. Vivir en tu horripilante casa quemada del bosque sobre la mazmorra en la cual tu ex psicópata te torturó-” parece procesar al fin la expresión de Derek. “¡Agua pasada! Mucha, mucha agua pasada, no hablaremos sobre ello, de todos modos, solo una amigable visita a domicilio.”

“¿Para qué?”

“Me dije que al menos conseguiría un asentimiento de cabeza por todo eso de librarte de los Más Buscados de América. O que al menos no me pegarías ni nada.” Stiles mete las manos en sus bolsillos. “Mira, Scott no lo dirá nunca, pero gracias.” 

“No lo hice por él.”

Stiles da un paso atrás, como si estuviera preparándose para irse de nuevo. No le da la espalda, cómo Chris Argent. “Si, si lo hiciste. Así que...hazme saber si hay algo que pueda traerte, o lo que sea. Mi padre se estará preguntando probablemente donde estoy, me ha llevado más de lo que pensaba llegar aquí, así que tengo que irme, pero volveré.”

“No te molestes,” dice Derek, pero es demasiado bajo para que lo oiga Stiles, o simplemente lo ignora, porque saluda a Derek con la mano y se adentra en el bosque. 

*

Stiles aparece de nuevo dos días después. Huele de nuevo a hospital. Derek no se molesta en esperar a que grite esta vez. “Pensaba que te había dicho que no volvieras,” dice desde el porche. 

“Te he traído algo,” llama Stiles, aunque está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Derek pudiera oír un susurro, y mueve una bolsa de papel frente a él. “Una oferta de paz, o lo que sea.”

Derek le mira. “¿Y eso?”

“Porque lo vi en la tienda de regalos del hospital y pensé en tí, ¿por qué estás tan tenso por esto?”

Si Derek pregunta, Stiles le dará una respuesta más larga de lo que Derek quiere o necesita, pero no puede evitar preguntarse quien se hirió esa noche, si es alguien más que conoce. “¿Quién está en el hospital?”

Stiles se sobresalta, alza la vista hacia él y después deja caer los ojos. “Oh, tú- claro. Estabas todo...encerrado, y eso, y después no estuviste alrededor, y supongo que no- el Alfa, atacó, um…¿qué quiere decir cuando el mordisco no mata a alguien pero tampoco le cura? Quiero decir, no es una mujer lobo, ¿pero no es una cosa u otra?” 

Pues claro que está aquí para hacer una pregunta. Incluso sin Scott aún hay cabos sueltos por atar. “Probablemente significa que tiene parte lobo en su familia pero no es un lobo por sí misma -cómo había humanos en mi familia. No es algo raro. Deberías hablar con los Argents sobre ello, si estás preocupado.”

“Yeah, qué graciosos, no me gusta mucho la idea de decirles que puede que haya otro lobo alrededor si Lydia se despierta algún día.” Stiles alza la vista de nuevo cómo si se esperase que Derek reconociese el nombre y le dijese que conoce a la familia de la chica. Derek no lo sabe, y es dolorosamente obvio por el modo en que Stiles está actuando el porqué está tan preocupado por ella. Stiles manosea un poco la bolsa que aún está sosteniendo y la lanza en dirección hacia Derek, un lanzamiento más fuerte de lo que esperaba del chico flacucho. Derek lo coge automáticamente. “Haz lo que quieras con ello, no me importa. Me figuré…”

Derek saca al chico de la miseria y mira dentro de la bolsa de papel, después parpadea y saca lo que hay dentro. “¿Un diccionario de Scrabble? ¿Qué coño, Stiles?” 

“Seguías leyendo el diccionario cuando estabas escondiéndote en mi habitación.” Derek le mira. “...sólo lo estabas haciendo para que Danny no intentara empezar una conversación, ¿no? Vale, wow, voy a devolver eso y traerte otra cosa, cómo ¿has visto esas camisetas con los tres lobos? Debería traerte una de esas, eso sería badass, y podemos olvidarnos que esto ha-”

“Está bien,” dice Derek, piensa en el viejo y gran diccionario de cuero que se quemó con la casa, y en los juegos de Scrabble que jugaba con sus primos humanos y, después, con Laura, cuando estaban demasiado cansados de correr. “No necesitabas agradecérmelo, pero...gracias.” El móvil de Stiles vibra en su bolsillo. Derek asiente con la cabeza hacia ello. “Debería cogerlo.”

Entra a la casa antes de que Stiles pueda decir nada.

*

Derek va a hacer la compra y se encuentra con el Sheriff Stilinski. Casi consigue librarse, pero acaba delante del Sheriff en la cola de la compra. “Pensaba que te habías ido del pueblo,” dice el Sheriff, neutral. Ni siquiera hay un cambio en su ritmo cardíaco.

“No.”

“Quizás quieras pasar por la comisaría- tienes algunos papeles que arreglar, y nos gustaría aclarar algunos detalles.” Baja su tono de voz, y ahora su corazón late más rápido. “Stiles dice que no estabas allí, pero tanto tú cómo yo sabes que a veces Stiles-” 

“Me pasaré,” dice Derek. Ahora tendrá que buscar a Stiles, aunque solo sea para averiguar qué mentiras le ha estado contando a la policía. “Oí que los cargos fueron retirados.” 

El Sheriff mira a la cesta de Derek llena de filetes y patatas y cosas que no se estropean. “¿Dónde te estás quedando, hijo? No en la vieja casa, espero.”

“Me pasaré por la comisaría esta semana,” dice Derek, termina de pagar por su comida, y se va.

*

Su teléfono suena por la primera vez en semanas esa noche. La mayoría de sus amigos de Nueva York han desistido de llamarle ya, y Scott y Stiles no tienen motivos para usar el número más, pero es el nombre de Stiles el que aparece en la pantalla. “¿Qué?”

“Mi padre dice que te ha visto hoy, y que se supone que tienes que ir a la comisaría para dar una declaración, y pensé que quizás querrías saber lo que le he estado diciendo.”

“¿Sobre mi tío y sus perros entrenados?” 

“Ataques de animales, Derek, y no es como si se lo creyera pero creo que llegados a este punto está bastante convencido de que no lo quiere saber y que de todos mos a los que podría arrestar están muertos.” Suspira. “Excepto Scott. Eso...sería malo. Scott aún está volviéndose loco sobre eso cuando no está- de todos modos, ¿lo quieres oír o no?”

“Dime.” 

*

Derek no ve a Stiles por una semana tras eso, y cuando lo hace, por una vez no es porque Stiles ha venido buscándole. Ha salido a correr, sin transformarse, simplemente disfrutando del día, cuando le huele en el bosque, donde no hay caminos y nadie le encontraría si se hiriese, y Derek da la vuelta y sigue el olor para asegurarse de que está a salvo. Solo porque Derek sea el único hombre lobo en la zona no quiere decir que los Argents u otros no causen problemas. 

De lo que quiera que se esté esperando, todo lo que encuentra es a Stiles tumbado de espaldas sobre una gran roca, alzándose sobre sus codos cuando escucha a Derek llegar. “Whoa, hola. No esperaba verte.”

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se sienta. “Nada. Estaba aburrido y pensé en ir a dar un paseo.”

“Si, puedo ver que estás caminando.”

“Resulta que dar un paseo por tí mismo es algo aburrido, ¿quién lo hubiera sabido? Quiero decir, a no ser que seas Thoreau o lo que sea, tú probablementes eres Thoreau en hombre lobo, pero estaba aburrido, así que decidí parar. Y aburrirme más. Mirar el cielo es mucho menos divertido cuando no estoy borracho. Pero Scott está con Allison prácticamente todo el tiempo ahora y se me han acabado las cosas que decir a Lydia que está en coma, y en serio, ¿no puedes pararme? Normalmente me estarías amenazando con golpear mi cabeza contra un árbol si no me callo ya.”  

Derek parpadea. “¿Quieres que te amenace?”

“Noooo,” dice Stiles con una expresión en su cara como si Derek fuera la persona más estúpida con la que ha hablado en toda la semana (lo cual no puede ser cierto, pasa tiempo con Scott de manera regular). “Sólo que es raro que no lo hagas.”

“Me ayudaste con la policía. Te la debo.” 

“Si ayuda, también ayudé a Scott con la policía.” Derek hace todo lo posible para controlar el gruñido que intenta salir cada vez que piensa en Scott, pero a juzgar por la manera en que los latidos de Stiles se aceleran y roza la piedra no hace un muy buen trabajo. “Claro, estúpido, pues claro que eso no ayuda.”

“No estás en la práctica de lacrosse,” ofrece Derek. Una ofrenda de paz, o tanto como está dispuesto a dar.

La boca de Stiles se tuerce, como si de alguna manera eso fuera lo incorrecto que decirle igual que mencionar la participación de Scott en la derrota del Alfa es la cosa incorrecta que decir a Derek. “Es gracioso, resulta que saltarse un partido la primera vez que eres titular tiende a que te quedes en el banquillo permanentemente, especialmente cuando tu entrenador no sabe que estás luchando con hombres lobo.” Se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada, y Derek casi puede fingir que no sabe lo mucho que esto le preocupa. “Estoy pensando en dejarlo. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por calmar a Scott cada vez que alguien le mire de medio lado.”

“No. Ya no.”

Stiles se tumba de nuevo de espaldas. “Es como si los últimos meses nunca hubieran pasado,” dice hacia los árboles sobre su cabeza. “Porque Scott no habla sobre ello, y Allison no habla sobre ello, y Jackson ha decidido que estoy por debajo de su atención de nuevo, y Lydia sigue sin despertarse, así que a no ser que quiera ponerme en plan colega contigo o el padre de Allison entonces no ha pasado.”

Derek piensa en Laura, y en las visitas al hospital a su tío, y en una vida que dejó atrás en Nueva York de la cual no está seguro que pueda volver, piensa en ser perseguido por todo el pueblo por la policía y ayudar y ser ayudado por un puñado de adolescentes idiotas que le odiaban más a menudo que otra cosa. “Ha pasado,” dice.

“Si,” dice Stiles, y hay algo en su tono y en el tartamuedo de su latido que quizás significase algo si Derek supiera lo que pasó la noche en que murió su tío. “Lo hizo.”

No hay nada más que decir tras eso, así que Derek asiente con la cabecea y vuelve al camino para terminar su recorrido.

Stiles tiene razón. Es aburrido, al menos cuando está solo.

*

Derek se encuentra con Scott y Allison en el bosque tres días después, demasiado distraído como para notar sus olores hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Nadie dice nada.

*

“Estoy pensando en volverme un ermitaño en el bosque,” dice Stiles la siguiente vez que ve a Derek, cerca de la propiedad de Derek pero sin estar en ella, sentado bajo un árbol como si estuviera esperando. “¿Tienes algún consejo de ermitaño?” Derek le mira. “Quiero decir, si, quizás tienes, en plan, secretos o algo, pero las cosas están seriamente tensas ahora mismo y estoy pensando que una vida de soledad y bayas en una cueva suena bastante bien.”

“No hay cuevas en este bosque,” dice Derek lentamente, en lugar de: ¿por qué sigues viniendo para buscarme?

“Pues entonces construiré una casa del árbol, eso sería genial.” Stiles suspira y se apoya contra el árbol, mirando hacia arriba. “Scott ha sido degradado en el equipo de lacrosse porque ya no puede jugar sin los poderes mágicos de hombre lobo. El entrenador está cabreado y haciendo test de drogas, Jackson presume, y a Scott se le está yendo la cabeza. Así que, ermitaño. Las única personas sanas por aquí sois Allison y tú, y Allison está ocupada manteniendo a Scott ocupado.”

“Así que has venido a hablar conmigo...porque Scott está de morros por el lacrosse.”

Stiles se encoge de hombres. “Sus pucheros están eclipsando los míos.” Hace una pausa. “Sería un ermitaño muy ruidoso, ¿verdad?”

“Si.” Está bastante seguro de que Stiles no duraría un día sin volver sordo a alguien. “¿Aún sigues pensando en dejar el equipo?”

Como si eso fuera todo lo que hiciera falta, Stiles se quita de encima su expresión seria y sonríe hacia Derek. “¡Te has acordado! Y, uh...no lo sé. Al entrenador le gusto ahora todavía menos, piensa que estaba metido con Scott tomando esteroides y aún me llama Bilisnki. Quiero decir, si echa a Scott yo también me iré probablemente, pero el banquillo post-hombres lobos no es realmente muy diferente al banquillo pre-hombres lobos. 

Derek reconoce la oportunidad, un lugar donde debería decir algo a modo de apoyo, pero no hay nada que decir. Es lacrosse, un deporte estúpido de instituto, y no sabe cómo Stiles puede seguir preocupándose por ello en la luz de todo lo que ha pasado. “No dejes que Scott haga tus decisiones por ti,” salta tras un silencio demasiado largo, porque puede que no le importe el lacrosse pero no cree que sea capaz de perdonar a Scott por no querer la vida en la cual Derek está atascado solo. 

Stiles suelta aire por la nariz, divertido. “Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.”

“Eso es cosa tuya.” Derek le mira unos segundos, sin nada más que decir. Stiles no parecer querer acabar la conversación, y Derek estaba preparándose para correr, por lo que es sorprendentemente fácil decir “Venga, vamos a correr,” y tira de Stiles para ponerle de pie. 

“Wow, si, una carrera con un hombre lobo, ese parece un gran plan.”

Derek fuerza una sonrisa en su cara. “No te preocupes, iré con calma por tí.”

Stiles gruñe. “Estoy condenado.”

*

Stiles vuelve tres veces la siguiente semana y van a correr. Derek le hace trabajar demasiado como para que llene el silencio con cháchara, pero Stiles no parece inclinado a intentarlo cuando hacen una pausa para que pueda poner sus manos en las rodillas y resollar.

Es fácil hacer un hábito de de dirigir sus marchas a lugares a los cuales Stiles tiene un fácil acceso para que puedan correr unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta que Derek se impacienta y Stiles pierde aguante. Pero tras esas tres carreras, Stiles deja de venir. Sin avisos, y no es como si hubieran acordado algo, pero pasa una semana, y después dos, y el teléfono de Derek permanece en silencio y el olor de Stiles no se acerca al bosque.

Al final de la tercera semana, las únicas personas con las que ha hablado Derek son unos cuantos cajeros del supermercado, y siente que va a saltar fuera de su piel pese a que la luna llena ha pasado sin incidentes. Pese a lo mucho que lo odia, Stiles es la única conexión que tiene en Beacon Hills ahora mismo, y por alguna razón ha dejado de venir sin avisar a Derek.

Si estuviera herido, Derek lo hubiera oído, se hubiera enterado de alguna manera, de eso está seguro. El Sheriff hubiera venido a interrogarle o hubiera sido con los tickets de la compra. Quizás está castigado de nuevo, o al final ha decidido que cualquiera que fuera la deuda que creía deber a Derek ya ha sido pagada, y Derek aprieta los dientes y se contenta con eso por tres días más, preguntándose si debería hacer planes para dejar el pueblo y encontrar otra manada que quizás le acoja. Mayoritariamente, trabaja en construir una cabaña en su propiedad- llevaría más dinero y habilidades que no tiene el arreglar la casa, y es inútil tener una casa tan grande siendo sólo él. 

Lo primero que hace cuando tiene cuatro paredes, un techo, y un suelo es arrastrar una de las estanterías menos dañadas de la casa. Pone unos pocos libros en ella- unos favoritos de Nueva York que cogió antes de irse con prisa, los aún más escasos libros que sobrevivieron al fuego, y su diccionario de Scrabble. 

Lo segundo que hace es llamar a Stiles.

*

“Tío, ¿estás bien?” pregunta Stiles al segundo de contestar al teléfono.

“¿Qué?”

Derek puede oírle respirar al otro lado de la línea. “Me has llamado. Sólo me estaba preguntando por qué, eso es todo, estoy haciendo conversaciones ociosas desde que, ya sabes, tú solo llamas cuando estás siendo perseguido por policías o cazadores o ambos.” Gime. “¿Te estás persiguiendo los Argents de nuevo? Pensaba que se estaban relajando, han estado vigilando a Lydia como si tuvieran miedo de que se transformara en cualquier segundo y-”

“Lydia,” interrumpe Derek antes de que Stiles pueda seguir. “Es la que mencionaste. La que atacó mi tío.”

“Si, se ha despertado. Un par de días después de la última vez que te vi. Me imaginé que lo habrías oído en algún lado, así que no te lo hice saber.” Hace una pausa. “¿No lo sabías? Estuvo por todos los periódicos durante varios días. Incluso la han dado de alta en el hospital, vuelve a ser la misma de antes, nada diferente exceptuando una horrible cicatriz y un caso aún más horrible de no-hablar-sobre-ello, lo cual apesta.” Derek no sabe que decir a eso. “No lo sabías,” dice Stiles lentamente tras unos segundos. 

Es fácil asumir que Stiles es estúpido. Parlotea y se pierde cosas, no hace falta ser un hombre lobo para saber cuando miente, y no sabe cuando rendirse. Lo que Derek tiene que recordarse es que Stiles entrenó a Scott tanto como hizo él, que plantó cara a un Alfa y que sabe cómo pensar rápidamente cuando algo va mal. “No lo sabía,” concuerda, y no dice nada más. 

“Supongo que me imaginé que alguien más-”

Derek casi puede oírle juntar las piezas, y sería divertido si no pensara que todo lo que puede sacar de ello es compasión. Stiles está recordando que la familia de Derek ya no está, que no ha hecho amigos siendo un fugitivo buscando, que Scott no se acerca al bosque a no ser que él y Allison quieran tiempo a solas y que Stiles desapareció sin avisarle. “No leo los periódicos,” dice. “Ya deberías de saber que hay muchas mentiras en ellos.”

“Cierto.” Stiles hace una pausa, y Derek casi cuelga antes de que Stiles pueda hacer algo tan estúpido cómo disculparse. “He dejado el equipo de lacrosse.”

“¿Por qué me iba a importar?” salta Derek, automático y demasiado rápido.

“Pero mi padre piensa que aún debería practicar algún deporte, quemar algo de energía, así que estaba pensando en intentar entrar en atletismo cuando empiece, pero necesito algo de práctica primero, así que estoy pensando que debería empezar a correr. ¿Tienes algún recorrido para recomendar?”

Eso es probablemente compasión. Derek reconoce la compasión cuando la oye, pero Stiles está demasiado impaciente como para ser esa la única razón, y Derek está dispuesto a ver cuales pueden ser esas otras razones. Puede que no se quede en Beacon Hills, si no ve nadie nunca. “Iba a ver que tipo de trayectos hay más dentro del bosque mañana.”

“Genial,” dice Stiles, asumiendo que es una invitación. Derek le deja asumirlo. “Te veré en tu casa tras el instituto.”

*

Van a correr.

Stiles habla más y más conforme se va acostumbrando al ritmo de Derek, sobre el instituto y su padre y Jackson y Lydia y Danny pero nunca, nunca sobre Scott o Allison. El día que parlotea durante todo el recorrido sin tener que pararse a jadear ni una vez, Derek aumenta el ritmo, y recibe a cambio toda una semana de casi silencio antes de que Stiles empiece a acostumbrarse de nuevo.

A veces, Stiles le invita a su casa, donde hay agua corriente e internet, siempre cuando el Sheriff no está, y Derek hace su colada y se ducha y come un almuerzo con verduras y siempre lava los platos antes de irse. Aguanta a Stiles hablando y le ayuda con sus deberes e intenta ignorar los folletos de universidades que el padre de Stiles ha empezado a dejar por ahí.

Ayuda que Stiles también los ignore.

*

Se encuentra con Chris Argent en la gasolinera, el único lugar al que va a parte del supermercado y la casa de Stiles. Argen alza sus cejas. “No he oído sobre tí. Me figuraba que te habrías ido ya, que habrías encontrado una nueva manada.”

“Tú de entre todas las personas sabes que eso no es fácil.” Echa de menos la cercanía de tener una manada, aún cuando era sólo Laura, pero nunca ha formado parte de una más allá de su familia y no cree que fuera lo mismo. No era lo mismo con Scott, en la medida en que fueron una manada. “¿Me vas a decir que me vaya?”

“No siempre y cuando no hagas daño a nadie.” Argent termina de echar gasolina en su coche pero no se mueve para ir a pagar e irse. “Escuché a Allison y Scott hablando la otra noche, sobre cuánto tiempo estás pasando con el chico Stilisnki. Ten cuidado.”

Derek no le da la satisfacción de decirle lo cuidadoso que es cuando se acerca la luna llena, evitando a Stiles cada vez que puede e instándole a que se quede dentro de casa con la ventana cerrada y bloqueada. Está bajo control, nunca ha hecho daño a nadie mientras estaba transformado a no ser que quisiera, pero Stiles es todo lo que tiene y es consciente, dolorosamente, de lo frágil que es cada vez que se cae por un dolor muscular mientras están corriendo o aparece apestando a la medicación que usa para mantenerse concentrado. “No le puedo dar la mordedura. No lo haría aunque pudiera.”

Argent sonríe. “Siempre y cuando nos entendamos.”

*

“Ve a casa,” dice Derek cuando Stiles aparece sorbiendo por la nariz y estornudando, en plena agonía de una gripe lo suficientemente mala como para que Derek se sorprendiera si fuera tan siquiera al instituto. 

El intento de reírse por la nariz de Stiles se convierte en una tos. “No, teníamos una cita- quiero decir, no una cita, una cita de hombres, una salida totalmente varonil donde acordamos con previsión que vamos a correr por todo el bosque de nuevo para que el equipo de atletismo no me deje en el banquillo, aunque no tengo pruebas definitivas de que puedas siquiera estar en el banquillo en-”

“Puedo oler la fiebre. Correremos cuando no te mate.”

“Ja,” dice Stiles. “Sabía que te importaba.”

Derek elige ignorar eso en favor de coger a Stiles cuando se tambalea y le lleva de vuelta hacia donde siempre aparca. “Stiles, idiota, ¿has conducido hasta aquí? ¿Como has sido tan estúpido? Tienes mi número, podrías haber llamado y cancelado.”

“¿Para sentarme en mi sofá y morir lentamente por el aburrimiento? No gracias.” 

“Para que pudieras descansar y tomar sopa, ¿no sabe tu padre que estás enfermo? Debería de haberte quitado las llaves.”

La sonrisa de Stiles es más pagada de sí misma de lo que le conviene. “He adivinado donde las mete. No quería dejarte en la estacada.”

“Las llaves.” Stiles le mira mal. “Las llaves, Stiles, no te voy a dejar conducir cuando tienes fiebre. Eres el hijo de un poli, deberías de saber esto mejor que nadie.”

Stiles se queja todo el camino de vuelta al Jeep, pero deja que Derek se suba al lado del conductor cuando llegan y se abrocha el cinturón. El viaje es silencioso, Stiles demasiado ocupado sorbiendo por la nariz y bufando y buscando desesperadamente pañuelos de papel cómo para ser tan molesto como siempre. “¿Los hombres lobo cogen catarros?” se pregunta cuando se acercan a su casa. 

“No a menudo, y nos curamos con rapidez.”

“Tío, es el mejor motivo que he oído desde que tu tío me ofreció la mordedura,” dice Stiles apoyándose contra el reposacabezas. 

Derek pisa con fuerza el freno. “¿Qué?”

Stiles se sobresalta. “Con calma, con calma, este no es tu estúpido coche deportivo, ¡mi padre me mataría si jodo los pedales y yo no puedo permitirme arreglarlos!” 

“Mi- el Alfa, él-” 

“Oh, wow, es verdad. Me había olvidado ya en dónde sí estabas y donde no. Me ofreció el mordisco, esa noche, me imaginé que era para que Scott estuviera más dispuesto a trabajar con él al estar yo también en la manada.” Se encoge de hombros. “Dije que no.”

Y si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿estaría ahora muerto? Si no lo estuviera sería un hombre lobo, parte de la manada de Derek- pero ya es lo más cercano a una manada que Derek tiene, y puede que sea frágil como un humano pero al menos no tiene que preocuparse de que el mordisco le mate. “Bien.” 

“Qué, ¿no me quieres como un compi hombre lobo?”

“Cállate, Stiles, no seas estúpido.”

Stiles no lo hace. Habla a Derek durante todo el trayecto a su casa, cambiando de un tema a otro según aumenta su fiebre, y Derek le arrastra adentro cuando llegan con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía porque Stiles suena incómodamente cerca del delirio. Encuentra algunos calmantes para la fiebre en el armario de los medicamentos, un poco de sopa en lata en un armario, y coloca a Stiles en el sofá con una manta mientras se ocupa de todo ello. Cuando la sopa está lista, Stiles gimotea hasta que Derek saca el viejo y abollado tablero de Scrabble y juegan una partida, y después otra cuando Stiles insiste en que Derek estaba haciendo trampas y usando de alguna manera sus sentidos de hombre lobo para elegir las letras buenas, y despues otra porque Derek admite a regañadientes que se lo está pasando bien.

El Sheriff Stilinski aparece alrededor de las siete y se tensa cuando ve a Derek sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a la mesa de café y el sofá donde Stiles está enroscado y medio dormido mirando las piezas de su Scrabble. “Derek,” dice con un movimiento de cabeza.

“Stiles se presentó enfermo a una de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento esta tarde,” explica Derek, levantándose aunque eso hace que Stiles gimotee y empiece a quejarse. “Le he traído a casa y pensé en hacerle compañía hasta que llegases. Me iré.”

Hay un largo momento de silencio, la mano del Sheriff en su cinturón, donde guarda el arma. “Gracias,” dice al final. “Quédate a cenar. Habrá sopa.”

Derek empieza a reiterar que debería irse pero Stiles gime desde el sofá. “Derek, venga, tengo una palabra genial en mi tablero ahora mismo, no te puedes ir así sin más.” 

Se queda, ignora las miradas especulativas que el Sheriff le lanza, y s eva cuando Stiles se queda dormido en el sofá en mitad de una ronda de ¡Pesca!, dado que su paciencia por el Scrabble le abandonó después del postre. El Sheriff Stilisnki le acompaña a la puerta. “Las sesiones de entrenamiento le han estado ayudando,” dice el Sheriff antes de que Derek pueda excusarse. “Se que probablemente piensas que es solo un crío que se presenta para hacer tus carreras, pero él y Scott están discutiendo por algo ahora mismo y él está mejor después de volver de correr.” 

Derek se guarda las preguntas que le asaltan para luego. “Es algo que hacer.”

“Lo que estoy diciendo es que sé que te arresté y no nos caemos bien entre nosotros, pero estás ayudando a mi hijo, y por lo que a mi concierte eres bienvenido a mi casa. Vuelve para cenar alguna otra vez, vivimos mayoritariamente de pizza y macarrones con queso, pero es algo.”

“Dile a Stiles que si se presenta antes de recuperar le voy a hacer esprintar durante una hora,” dice Derek a modo de respuesta, y se va, corre todo el camino de vuelta a casa e intenta no pensar en él sentado con una mano de cartas mirando cómo Stiles se quedaba dormido y en lo mucho que se ha sentido como un hogar. 

*

“He entrado en el equipo, ¡el entrenador dice que voy a ir a unos cuentos eventos!” dice Stiles por el móvil casi un mes después, y Derek mueve su teléfono a su otro oído, intenta adivinar cómo funcionan las cañerías que acaba de instalar bajo el fregadero. Va a tener que empezar a llamar a los electricistas y fontaneros pronto, para terminar la cabaña. “Vamos a ir a cenar fuera para celebrarlo.”

“Bien por vosotros,” dice Derek. “Pasadlo bien.” 

Stiles suspira cómo su Derek estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. “No, tontolaba, ‘vamos’ te incluye a ti. Ponte algo que no tenga tripas de conejo y te recogeremos a las seis.” 

Derek mira a su camiseta, sucia por las cañerías pero por lo demás limpia. “Eso fue una vez,” salta. 

“Mi padre estará allí, ¿recuerdas? Sin sangre,” dice Stiles, y cuelga el teléfono. 

Porque el Sheriff aún mira amenazadoramente a Derek más veces que no, Derek termina lo que puede con las cañerías bajo el fregadero y se pone ropa limpia, justo a tiempo para que Stiles toque el claxon de su Jeep desde la carretera- La acústica alrededor de donde Derek es realmente rara, Papá, es cómo si pudieras oírlo todo, dijo una vez cuando el Sheriff alzó las cejas al ver lo pronto que aparecía Derek cuando se pasaban para hacer una visita- así que Derek sale a recibirles. Va, y por una vez el Sheriff le sonríe y sacude su mano, y Stiles balbucea de fondo sobre el relé y las carreras y en cómo cree que quiere probar el salto de pértiga. 

“No,” dice Derek automáticamente, solo para encontrarse con que el padre de Stiles lo había dicho a la vez. 

“No sois nada divertidos”, dice Stiles con un mohín, pero continúa sonriendo y golpeteando un ritmo en el volante. 

Van a un restaurante que Derek reconoce de cuando era niño. Cuando Stiles gimotea, el Sheriff ordena una ensalada en lugar de patatas fritas, pero se come la mitad de las de Stiles de todos modos y se pide la hamburguesa con queso más grande que tienen. Stiles habla del equipo, con su padre comentando de vez en cuando, y Derek se come su hamburguesa y añade cosas a la conversación cada vez que Stiles le golpea. 

Cuando terminan la comida, el Sheriff sacude la mano de Derek mientras Stiles suelta una verborrea a la camarera sobre el equipo de atletismo. “Nunca pensé que iba a decirte esto, hijo, pero gracias.” Hace una pausa. “Stiles me ha dicho que estás construyendo una pequeña cabaña en la propiedad. Hazme saber si necesitas el número de un electricista o algo; y conozco algunas compañías de demolición baratas que te echarían abajo la casa grande.” 

“Puede que te lo pida,” dice Derek, justo a tiempo para que Stiles les interrumpa con otra repetición de lo que el entrenador le había dicho de su manera de correr.

*

“Pues, me estaba preguntando,” dice Stiles unas semanas después, sentado en una silla desvencijada y manchada de hollín que Derek había traído desde la casa a su cabaña, y se para. 

Derek rueda los ojos. “Te preguntas muchas cosas, vas a tener más específico que eso.” Considera algunas de las cosas sobre las que Stiles le ha preguntado. “A no ser que sea sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los hombres lobo, aún no quiero tener esa conversación.”

“Tío, no.” Stiles pone una cara asqueada como si no se lo hubiera preguntado en tres ocasiones distintas. “En serio, no es mi culpa que la mitad de las teorías sobre los hombres lobo que hay en internet sean porno, simplemente se me acaban las preguntas que hacer, ¡y esta ni siquiera es una sobre hombres lobo! Sólo me estaba preguntando…”

“Suéltalo, Stiles.”

“¡A eso voy! Mira, tenemos un encuentro en el instituto la próxima semana, el primero de la temporada, y me preguntaba si vendrías a animarme. Bueno, no a animarme, no eres del tipo de animar, pero podrías, ya sabes, ¿mirar amenazadoramente a los otros equipos más que a mi?”

Su primer instinto es decir que no- casi nadie en Beacon Hills le reconoce ya, pero algunos quizás lo hagan, y puede que aún sea un criminal buscado en sus mentes, al menos más de lo que era su objeto de lástima- y también el segundo. Stiles está jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camiseta sin mirarle, sin embargo, y Derek sabe lo mucho que se deben el uno al otro, a raíz de todo, y una tarde en las gradas en un instituto no le va a matar.

“Vale.” No se molesta en mirar a Stiles para ver su reacción. “Te haré la cena después.”

Stiles se ríe y mira por la cabaña, que aún no tiene una vitrocerámica instalada. “¿Con qué?”

“Tú corres, déjame a mí resolver eso.”

*

Derek ignora la invitación del Sheriff Stilinski de sentarse cerca de él en la primera fila de las gradas y en su lugar se va al fondo. Será capaz de ver perfectamente a Stiles de cualquier modo, y atraerá menos la atención si está fuera del campo visual de la mayor parte de los espectadores.  

No reconoce a la mayoría de la gente, tampoco lo esperaba, y tras unas pocas miradas de soslayo parecen dejarle en paz. Stiles, abajo con el resto del equipo, mira hacia las gradas de vez en cuando y saluda cuando ve a Derek, pero continúa mirando después alrededor. Cada vez que alza la vista, su expresión decae un poco más, y Derek aprieta los dientes e intenta no asumir que es culpa de Scott. 

Bastante seguro, sin embargo, Scott y Allison aparecen cogidos de la mano, justo cuando el evento está empezando. Allison se encuentra con la mirada de Derek y saluda con la cabeza cuando le ve, pero Scott no le mira incluso cuando ella le da un suave codazo. Stiles alza la mirada desde donde le están colocando junto al resto y libera un poco de  tensión nerviosa, lo cual es la única razón por la cual Derek consigue relajarse también un poco.

Stiles queda tercero en dos de los eventos y primero en el tercero de ellos. Mira a las gradas cada vez- a veces a su padre, a veces a Scott, pero una cantidad de veces sorprendente a Derek. Derek siempre se asegura de asentir con la cabeza, y después de una de esas veces pilla a Scott mirándole, achicando los ojos en algo parecido a una mirada amenazadora. Derek no se molesta en saludarle.

Cuando Stiles es liberado, se dirige directamente a su padre, y Derek presta atención a cualquier conversación menos la suya pese a que puede reconocer fácilmente la voz de Stiles. Al final, sin embargo, Stiles sube por las gradas y se detiene para hablar con Scott. La conversación es corta e incómoda, con Allison hablando más que Scott, pero Scott le felicita y Stiles aún sigue sonriendo cuando termina de subir las gradas para ver a Derek. “¿Entonces cuánto de todo eso has escuchado?” pregunta cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. 

“No mucho. ¿Quieres ir a casa a por algo?”

“Si, debería...ducharme. Y esas cosas. Iré cuando haya acabado, ¿a no ser que quieras que te vea en un restaurante o algo?”

“Dije que te iba a hacer la cena, ¿o no? Ven cuando quieras.”

Stiles se remueve durante un segundo, y su ritmo cardíaco se vuelve irregular, pero al final sólo asiente. “Si, si, definitivamente.” Hace una pausa. “No vamos a comer, en plan, conejo recientemente cazado asado sobre una fogata o algo así, ¿verdad?”

Derek se aguanta las ganas de frotarse la cara con la mano, algo que se le ha pegado del padre de Stiles. “Eres tan subnormal.” 

“Vale, vale, solo me aseguro. Te veo un un rato.” Con eso, Stiles baja a saltos las gradas y va a encontrarse con su padre.

*

“Oh Dios mío, ¿en serio?, ¿una barbacoa de hombre lobo?” 

Derek no alza la vista de la parrilla que ha colocado algo alejada de la cabaña, donde está dando la vuelta a las hamburguesas y echando un ojo a algunas verduras. “Es igual que una barbacoa normal.”

Stiles deja caer algo al suelo cerca de la puerta y se acerca. “Si, pero la está haciendo un hombre lobo.”

“¿Hacías esto también cada vez que Scott te cocinaba algo cuando aún era-?”

Stiles se carcajea. “Tío, Scott es, en plan, el peor cocinero conocido de la historia de la humanidad. Es sólo que no parecías una persona doméstica o lo que sea.”

“Es carne molida y una parrilla.”

Hay una pausa. “¿Necesitas ayuda?”

Stiles acaba quemando la mitad de las cosas porque no escucha a Derek cuando le dice que ya están listas, ninguno de ellos come ni una sola verdura que Derek se obligó a comprar, y Stiles se pasa toda la comida recontando cada segundo de cada carrera en la que ha estado pese a que Derek probablemente recuerda cada latido de cada una mejor que él.

Derek está más feliz de lo que ha estado desde mucho antes de que muriera Laura. 

*

Stiles huele a Scott más a menudo después de eso, pero viene a ver a Derek casi tanto como Derek va a su casa, donde habla de las noticias con el Sheriff y juega a videojuegos y juegos de mesa con Stiles (cuando no le está obligando a hacer los deberes). Derek va a cada evento de Stiles que puede, y Stiles hace la compra con él cuando finalmente tiene electricidad y un frigorífico instalado. Stiles le compra un calendario lunar y una estúpida película sobre Caperucita Roja a modo de broma, y Derek le compra a Stiles una sudadera roja la siguiente vez que están en una tienda a modo de venganza.

No son amigos, no exactamente, Derek nunca ha hecho esto con sus amigos y está dispuesto a apostar lo que sea a que Stiles tampoco, pero todavía no necesita poner la etiqueta correcta a lo que son.

*

“Danny me preguntó hoy si eras mi novio,” dijo Stiles una tarde calurosa, tumbado de espaldas en el suelo afuera de la cabaña de Derek. Se supone que debería estar haciendo matemáticas pero ninguno de ellos parece inclino a hacer que eso pase. 

Derek no alza la vista de su intento de arreglar una mesa. “¿Por qué?” 

“Um, no lo sé. Quizás porque no es un idiota y ha adivinado que no tengo un primo llamado Miguel y que tú en realidad eres Derek Hale, no-del-todo-criminal-, o quizás te presentas a todos mis eventos y a veces a las prácticas y me recoges del instituto un montón y conoces a mi padre.” Incluso si Derek no reconociera los tonos de voz de Stiles lo suficientemente bien como para saber que hay una pregunta bajo todo ello, lo hubiera oído en la manera en que su corazón se acelera. “Posiblemente porque Scott no deja de decir que debería de tener cuidado.”

“¿Qué le has dicho?”

“¿Te crees que soy estúpido? Cambié el tema de conversación.” Hace una pausa. “Dos veces.” Otra pausa. “Y después, cuando todos seguían preguntando por ello dije que me imaginaba que si fueras mi novio estaría teniendo mucho más sexo.” 

Derek deja salir el aire por la nariz, divertido, y recibe más satisfacción de la que le gustaría admitir por imaginar la reacción de Scott a eso. “Probablemente si, si tu padre no fuera a sacar la pistola.” 

Cuando mira, Stiles está sonriendo hacia el cielo, y Derek esconde una sonrisa propia. No necesita preguntar para saber que piensan lo mismo. “Nah, no te dispararía. Si lo hiciera no serían balas de plata ni nada, y me supongo que no lo haría considerando que me dio una charla super incómoda sobre sexo la semana pasada. Y unas cuantas cosas que ha de haber perturbado seriamente a la gente de la farmacia al ver que lo compraba el Sheriff.” 

“Es bueno saberlo,” dice Derek. “Ahora ven aquí, si no vas a hacer los deberes puedes ayudarme a lijar la mesa.”

Cuando Stiles se levanta y se acerca, no es realmente una sorpresa cuando besa a Derek en vez de coger el papel de lija.

Derek le devuelve el beso, y escucha cómo sus latidos se aceleran y saltan. 

 


End file.
